The Bliss of Ignorance Destroyed
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata and Neji see somthing...Shino sleeps with ONE of his best friends sisters and cant recall which one...Apparently to Sakura, much to Sasuke's dismay, IT is a big deal...AND does Naruto EVER get his ramen? Coment and I'll go ON!
1. The one where Neji and Hinata walk in

The Bliss of Ignorance Destroyed.

_Sera: A one shot perhaps?_

_Sasuke: Hopefully_

Hinata had been training with Neji late one afternoon vigorously until Hinata remembered that there was something that she had to do.

"Oh no! Father is meeting with Kurenai sensei!" She said, breathing deeply. Neji looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"So? I-I'm late! By and **HOUR**!"

Neji sighed, took her arm and made his way to the main house with Hinata.

"Calm down! Look, we'll just go to his room and apologize for your tardiness."

Hinata nodded.

"He wont be too angry right?"

"Oh, he'll be furious. But you were training with me so your punishment wont be so bad I think."

They made their way into the main house, into the hall until they reached Hiashi's bedroom door.

"That's funny." Neji said.

"What is?"

He tapped his chin in thought.

"He's listening to music? Hmm…well he's awake which is good."

They both opened the door.

"I h-hope he wasn't _mean_ to Kurenai…sen…sei…"

"Holy…"

They couldn't move, stuck in a sick trance.

"Oh **HIASHI**!"

"**KURENAI**!"

Neji couldn't breath.

_'Tell me somthin' good…'_

Hinata's face drained of blood.

_'Tell me that you like it…'_

Neji pulled Hinata out of the room, both undetected. He shut the door and just stood there for a moment before taking his cousin and making his way out side.

"Neji…that was _father_…"

"I know…"

"He was…."

"I know…"

Hinata promptly fainted followed by Neji.

Naruto, whom was on his way to visit Neji and demand the Hyuuga treat him for ramen, stopped and stared at the two.

"What a weird place to take a nap."

Oh how ignorance was bliss until Naruto, being ever curious, helpful and _STUPID_, decided to find the Hyuuga head leader and demand to know why Hinata and Neji were asleep on the floor in front of the main house.

He walked inside looking for said leader.

_Poor Poor Fool._

_Sera: Comment and I'll go on! Oh! And I know Kurenai and Asuma…and lots of people are anti-Hiashi. But this is funny right? Well um…no flames please! I'm already going straight to hell for this!_

_Sasuke: **FLAME FLAME FLAME!**_

_Sera: Shut it!_

_Sasuke: You are SICK!_

_Orochimaru: (all a sudden) Even I am not that horrible. Those poor Hyuuga kids._

_Sera: **REVIEW**!_


	2. The One were Shino moves to Yemen

The Bliss of Ignorance Destroyed-

**(The One were Shino moves to Yemen)**

**Sera: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke:...**

**Sera: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(A.U. Kinda different then the world from the first chapter as this one is more modern.) They are also OOC for the sake of the Humor)**

Shino stalked out of his bedroom, it was about six in the afternoon, somehow towards the shower passing by Kiba in the process whom was smiling at the counter in the small kitchen smiling.

"Hey Shino, where'd you go last night? You missed the party man." The boy…er…**MAN** said scratching his marked cheek while pouring himself some coffee. "You run of with some _girl_?"

At that Shino stiffened, his eyes twitched behind his sunglasses and he made a b-line past the shower, out of the living room and through the door slamming the door shut.

"Was it something I said?"

--

Sakura and Hinata sat at the breakfast table of their apartment as Ino yapped away about her latest issue with her latest date, Sasuke was leaning against the sink with toast in his mouth loosening his tie, Neji was sitting on the couch looking back occasionally to roll his eyes at Sasuke as he nipped at his toast whom in turn flipped him the bird when the door slammed open and a distraught Shino walked in.

"Shino what's up?" Ino asked from the refrigerator as she picked up a jar.

Shino sighed.

"I've done something horrible-Ino don't drink that…it's **fat**." _(No really…it was a jar of **FAT**)_

Ino put the jar back into the refrigerator, Hinata placed her mug on the table as Sakura sighed heavily.

"What did you do?"

"Aside from drink like a fish, curse out Mrs. Haruno and do the Hokey Pokey in the bathroom last night?" Sasuke asked from the sink with a smirk.

Shino grimaced.

"I will **NEVER** drink again."

"What did you do?" Neji asked then smirked. "_Who_ did you do?"

Shino blanched.

"I uh…well…" In very un-Shino like fashion he blushed. "I fooled around with Kiba's sister."

Every occupant in the room gasped.

"You what?"

"That's not the worse part."

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"What's the worse part?"

"I cant remember which sister."

There was a silence in the room they were all thinking.

Ino's mind was turning with the information in shock. _'Oh the Gossip!_

Hinata was shocked. _'OMG…I totally forgot to shower this morning…Ick I stink of Sakura's attempted cooking!-Oh right! Shino is so dead…_

Sakura almost laughed…Inner Sakura did. _'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

Sasuke _'Hn'ed _and Neji rolled his eyes.

"So what? I highly doubt, which ever girl it was, was in the right mind…she might not ever remember which guy it was."

"You're right." Shino said with a heavy sigh. "I get kind of crazy when I drink. I think I kissed one of you girls…I'm so sorry."

Hinata sighed.

"It's ok."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's ok."

Sakura took a sip of her coffee.

"It's ok."

Neji bit his lip.

"It's ok."

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga, the girls giggled, Shino paled.

"I'm so _SORRY_ Neji. Like I said I get a bit friendly." Then Shino snapped. "I know which girl it was!"

"You do?"

"Yes. It was the girl with the blue shirt. I definitely pulled her into the closet and stuck my tongue down her throat!"

Sasuke looked out the window over the sink.

"…that was me…"

"…sorry…"

Just as Shino was attempting to apologize for molesting all the occupants in the room, Sasuke was demanding money where as Neji just wanted to forget it all with 50 bucks, Kiba stormed into the apartment looking livid.

He pointed at Shino.

"**YOU**!"

"…me?"

Kiba stormed towards Shino, Shino walked away until he was behind Hinata, whom oddly smelled like burnt eggs.

"This guy…" Kiba began waving his arm around. "I want to talk to you…In private."

"Why cant we stay in here…with witnesses?"

Sasuke laughed at the joke, Ino poked him.

"Fine. You fooled around with my sister!"

It took the people in the room to fake their shock, Sasuke was overly dramatic clutching at his chest and staggering.

"You're supposed to be my buddy. How could you do this?"

"I was…I…"

Neji stood.

"What I think he is trying to say is…that he is in love with your sister."

Shino almost fainted.

Sasuke smiled.

"Why yes, he said so himself…he said _'I love Kiba's sister…'_uh what was her name Kiba?"

"Ai."

"Yes that's right…_'I love Ai Inuzuka and that is that I shall make her mine at this moment!_' and then he whisked her away."

The girls and Shino thought the same thing:

_He's not gonna buy it._

But he did-go figure.

By the time it turned seven Kiba was hugging Shino giving him hints on how to win his beloved baby sister.

It ended with Kiba leaving and inviting Shino over to the Inuzuka household to have dinner with Kiba and his 12 sisters, his mother and his old Granny Lourdes-whom he said would regal him with stories of the 'Old country'…suffice to say that Neji and Sasuke were cracking up on the couch while the girls planned Shino's funeral.

Why was he going to die you ask?

Well it turned out the Inuzuka women-not including Kiba's mother and old Granny Lourdes-all looked exactly the same.

Yep, Shino couldn't tell which girl was Ai.

"Well how about I move?" Shino said.

"And where are you gonna go?"

Shino thought for a moment, scratching his chin before.

"I'll move to the Village Hidden in Yemen!"

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"There's a village with that name?"

Neji shrugged beside him.

"There's villages everywhere nowadays."

While discussing the _Shino-Survival-Yemen_ plan Naruto stuck his head inside, looked at all of his friend, which were older for some reason while he was in Ninja gear, and sighed.

"Where's the Ramen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're in the wrong Fanfic."

Naruto nodded.

"AH…that explains it."

…To Be Continued

**Sera: It was dumb but it's supposed to be…inspired by an episode of a 90's sitcom…and my lack of sleep.**

**Sasuke: You made Neji and I evil.**

**Sera: Yup.**

**Sasuke:…whatever, it's Shino's funeral…or eventual more to Yemen which is where?**

**Sera: _shrugs_ I dunno.**


End file.
